Pink's feelings
by bloomscool
Summary: Now it's time to hear the side of the little sister. Part 2 of three
1. Pink and White

**By popular request I'm gonna do Pink's relationship with the Diamonds. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

White Diamond is the leader of Homeworld. She's the head Diamond. White Diamond is terrifyingly cold and calculated. I never really appreciated her reasons for being so emotionless. When a Gem, from a Pearl to a Diamond, is made it's for a purpose but I didn't understand mine. Yellow was in charge of the military, Blue was the diplomat, and White was the head. In order to help me learn my purpose in the Authority they took turns teaching me. White was the first teacher for me, I remember asking her hundreds of different questions each week I was with her and she answered them all but besides that we didn't really talk. I was content with life for a time but I wanted to know just what I was made for. After days of asking her White finally told me that she didn't make me with a specific purpose. I couldn't understand that, why would she not make me with a purpose? After that I decided to find my own purpose which I thought I found when I began to privately teach Pearl how to fight with a sword. I realized that Gems weren't bound to just what they were made for so I went to White Diamond with some plans to make a colony for Off Colors. Yellow seemed interested, Blue encouraged me to try, I went to her and told her what I wanted to do. White didn't think it was a good idea, she felt that we shouldn't waste our time with Off Colors. I didn't understand why she was saying no to this idea; didn't she want me to decide on my purpose? Blue decided that I wouldn't be visiting her anymore so I only really saw her during our meetings to pick a new colony. I don't think she ever acknowledged my existence during the meetings. Then she decided that I could have the Earth and I started the rebellion with the request that she not be involved. I told them that I didn't want her help but really I figured that White Diamond would either force me to destroy all life on the planet or take it for herself. I truly thought she would've been happy to be rid of me. Imagine my surprise when I see her symbol in the corruption blast. The ultimate Diamond attack technically only needs one Diamond; it was surprising enough that Blue and Yellow did it but White doing it was so surprising I almost forgot my shield. I guess in a way she did care, wish I knew that then.

 **One down, two to go then the epilogue**


	2. Pink and Yellow

**Now for Yellow, disclaimer I own nothing.**

Of all the Diamonds I thought I got along best with Yellow, we fought a lot but she was the only one who let me do anything and treated me like I was actually a Diamond. I tried so hard to please her, to gain her respect. I loved sitting in on her lectures regarding battle tactics, she then would tell me what must be determined when creating a new Gem like what'll be a good build for the job they're made for, their powers, durability etc., As a surprise I secretly created the Rose Quartz Gems and though she scolded me I thought she was proud that I took initiative. Yellow seemed to prove that wrong when I called her about my concerns regarding the organic life on Earth she grew frustrated and told me to finish the colony. I thought that was normal so I tried again and again until they said they'd do it themselves. I decided to create the abnormally strong rebel leader Rose Quartz. I just wanted to scare them badly enough that they'd think the Earth had something wrong inside it that had the chance to make rebellious Gems. That didn't work though and what's more my fights with Yellow were getting more and more intense by the day. It came to a head that day in the zoo, Yellow wanted me to bubble all of the Rose Quartz Gems at least until the war was over. She didn't even want them to have the freedom of the zoo as she felt it was too dangerous. Then we got into one of our worst arguments ever, it started out with us calling each other a clod then I called her a control freak and she said that a Gem made in my likeness had something wrong with them and destabilized all of the Rose Quartzes forms before telling me to bubble them or they'd be shattered then she left. Of course I bubbled them all then I left without even telling her. That was the last time we spoke to each other. I wish I could take it all back.

 **Two chapters down, two to go.**


	3. Pink and Blue

**Ok, now for Blue Diamond. Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

My relationship with Blue was not the best; I got along with her better than I did with White however it was still a challenge to be with her. Blue always had me at her side, I was to always sit there and either listen to her lessons or sit in on the long meetings. Blue would give me small projects to do like designing a new building for a colony or designing a new spire or arena then when I'd hand over the blueprints she'd make "adjustments" to them. I tried my best not to argue with her both out of a fear of her and out of a feeling that she was just trying to help. I'd always try to put on a smile around her but sometimes that smile would slip away without me noticing though since she never said anything I doubt she noticed either. When I got my colony Blue and Yellow had been assigned as my guides, Blue handled the blueprints for the buildings and Yellow handled the Kindergarten while I was just supposed to sit and watch. When I couldn't convince Yellow to spare the Earth I went to Blue and she seemingly understood what I wanted. After days of silence Blue summoned me to a set of coordinates, when I got there I realized to my horror that Blue took several hundred humans and placed them in a zoo. I was angry at her for not listening to me but also scared of what she would do to the humans if I said otherwise so I went along with it. Before Pearl and I went along with the plan to fake my death I begged Blue to send as many of my Amethysts and Beta Gems as possible to the Zoo after the war. Many of the Beta Gems where defective and I wanted to protect the first Gems, after Pearl of course, that I befriended. We must've argued for a while, this was the first time I ever stood up to Blue and I found that I wasn't afraid. Blue didn't budge and after some time I called her out on never letting me do anything before I left. A couple hours before my "death" I sent her one last message pleading her to take my Amethysts and Beta Gems while Yellow could have the perfect Jasper because I knew she'd want to keep fighting. Maybe if I was more honest with her about my feelings from the start things could've been different.

 **Ok one more chapter to go.**


	4. Last thoughts

**I hope you enjoyed part two of this series, disclaimer I own nothing.**

So much has changed in just a few years; Greg was the first person I truly fell in love with. Though I didn't tell him about who I was he did help me to understand why the Diamonds acted the way they did. They truly must've thought that they were helping me. As I lay here in Vidalia's house I think back on my time with the Diamonds. The times we argued, the times they scolded me, the last time I saw them. This must be my life flashing before my eyes one last time. I wish I could tell the other Diamonds how sorry I was for the fights we had and them how much I love them. But maybe it's for the best that I didn't ever let them find out I mean imagine what they would do if they learned I faked my shattering and started the rebellion. And what of the Crystal Gems and Greg? If they found out I don't think I could bear it if they left me or if they blamed Pearl. And Steven oh how I wish I could raise him with Greg and my friends. Soon I'll be nothing more than mere data floating inside him Gemstone without form, will my memories stay with him? If they do and if he reveals to the others the truth and if they don't turn away from him, would I be ok with it if he chose to be a Rose Quartz or a Diamond? I suppose that is his choice to make. I wonder though, when he makes that choice can my feelings of pride at least brush up against him? There are so many regrets I wish I could fix, words that I want to take back, things I now realize I should've done differently. I can hear Vidalia telling Yellowtail and Sour Cream to go upstairs and then telling me to breath, Greg's holding my hand and trying not to cry. Pearl's on my other side smiling through her tears, Amethyst looks terrified and you can tell Garnet's trying to keep herself together. I can feel my Gemstone going crazy as it doesn't understand what's happening and why this new lifeform is absorbing it. My body's going numb and fizzing in random places as my Gemstone's glow becomes brighter and brighter almost as if having a mini rebellion of its own. My form starts to really freak out which scares Vidalia and as my Gem starts to settle down and begins to accept its new host there's one last thing I'm able to say to my friends and family, "Believe in Steven." The last thing I see and hear before my form an consciousness completely dissipates is a baby boy crying in the same spot I was. Then I decide to try and send him one last message

 _Take care of them, Steven._

 **And there's the second part, yes! I was able to complete it before Reunited aired.**


End file.
